Love at First Sight
by KikoTsukinamura
Summary: Dave Strider, world-famous rapper/DJ, and Jade Harley, a small town gardener, see each other and Dave thinks it's love he's feeling. Or perhaps, love at first sight?


Um...It's just a random drabble that I came up with while listening to songs on my sister's MP3 player. It's AU/Older Versions DaveJade. Jade's 18, Dave's 19 like John, Dirk's 21, and last but not least, Rose's 18. Please review honestly. Dedication to Josiefeathergirl for being my first friend on Fanfiction, please check her page out.

* * *

You sit up from your king size bed and blink your ruby eyes. You get your shades and put them on, like you usually do. A buzzer went off and annoyed your sensitive ears. "Hey, Dave. Get up before I get John to come in there and make you." You groan.

You slam your hand down on a button on your night stand next to your bed and protest, "Then let Egbert **try **and get my up. It won't do much, Dirk." You roll your hidden eyes. What a brother you have, huh?

The large door for your bedroom creaks open, revealing a girl in a purple-and-black dress. "Brother, please get up." You flop back on your bed as your lovely sister, Rose, pesters you. She walks up to your bed casually. "Look," Rose sighs, adjusting her reading glasses. "Dirk and John want to take you to see a new 'friend' they made, quoted from them. She really nice and cheerful, you might like her." You get interested at 'she' and sit up once again.

"Really?" Rose snickers at your reply. "What's she like?" Rose giggles after that. "Her name is Jade Harley. It turns out she is John's long-lost sister. She's a small town gardener and narcoleptic." You blankly stare at your little sister. "Meaning she falls asleep periodically, Dave." You get it, then get out of bed. She leaves the room for you to get dressed and you rummage through your walk-in closet, looking for the most normal clothes you can wear to Jade's house.

That is extremely hard since being a world-famous rapper/DJ gives you a lot more money than anyone should have, and you waste it on random clothes. You finally get dressed and you're wearing a white and red shirt with a record on it, along with some, slight, skinny jeans. You go downstairs and met up with Egderp on the main staircase.

"Dave! I thought I would have to come and get'cha!" You simply look at him and reply, "Wow. Just wow." He puffs and starts to yell at you, but Dirk notices you and smirks. "You up, lil' bro?" You shrug, meaning you are. After you eat, you all (except Rose, she said she had to work on her Prom Dress)get into Dirk's mustang to go to Jade's estate.

You pull up to a rather large mansion for a small town gardener. A 18-year-old girl walks around a corner of the house with a bucket (A/N: When I put this on my DSi, I couldn't stop laughing. XD) and a watering can. She had long black hair and buck teeth like John. Despite the similarity with Egderp, she's...uh, pretty, you guess. A slight blush spreads across your face as she approaches Dirk. "May I help you, misters?" She asks him with a cute smile. Fuck, you just wanna hug her. Dirk grins back at her. "Yes, Ms. Harley."

God dammit, being so formal towards every single girl, you mean, you know it's called respect, though, every girl somehow ends up in his bedroom at 3 A.M. for crying out loud! John cuts through and exclaims-Rose needs to get the fuck outta your head-, "Jade!"

She seems to have an epiphany-god dammit Rose!- and laughs nervously. "Oh, right~! Sorry, John. I sorta fell asleep earlier and forgot." John laughs at her, saying that it's alright, making her smile brightly. "Oh, by the way, Jade, this is-" He begins, but Jade cuts him off.

"Dirk and Dave, I know. Rose has told me all about them when you were fiddling around with my computers and playing with Bec." John blushes slightly at the comment. Dirk and you try not to laugh at it, and then, you can't stop staring at her for some reason. After a while, John notices that and nudges your arm. You blink, then you look at him. "Hm?"

John maliciously-fuuuuuuuuck!- smiles. "You like her, don't you?" You stammer as you look for an argument to that, but then you look at her. A blush creeps up onto your face as she talks to you in the little gardener's outfit. "I might..." Dirk smirks at you, then whispers,

"She's all yours, lil' bro." You look at him with a slightly confused/dazed expression-you seriously need to stay away from Rose from time to time- as he continues. "I'm dating Roxy, and John's dating Rose. She's all yours." You look at the cheerful 18-year-old playing fetch with her dog, Becquerel, and almost smile. Behind these shades, there's more than irony. Behind these shades, there's a feeling you just now are experiencing. It's called love at first sight.

* * *

Got it done right before my DSi died too, woot! Back to A New Beginning! Chu~!


End file.
